The Donovan & Darley Chronicles
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Bak before it all happened, before Billy was Billy Darley and Roselyn was Rose there were two little ones that went through hell together. Dive in to see their story and how they wouldn't be who they are today without the other! Get to know the full deal!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR SETTINGDS REMOTELY INVOLVED OR PART OF THE MOVIE DEATH SENTENCE! THAT CREDIT IS SOLEY TO JAMES WAN AND THE WRITER'S OF THAT MOVIE! THIS IS A FANFICTION INTENDED ONLY FOR FUN PURPOSES AND I ONLY CLAIM MY OC'S, FOR NOW THERESEA, ROSE AND ALEX. SO NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**_Hello fans of the original fic I have called Beautiful Breakdown! I figure that since there is not a lot of time to tell the full extent of Billy and Rose's entire story with what is going on now in the current fic. I decided to make a pre-quel sorta backstory to BB called. The Donovan&Darley Chronicles: Back before It All Happened, It tells the days up to when Billy and Rose first met. BB will still go on, but so will this. Enjoy! Rate and review please._**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was a day to remember a day that two little hearts clashed and one little fist was raised up! He was about five and she was three. Both little ones had the knowledge that no street kid or pageant parade girl could ever conceive. They both had it rough and they had it tough. With their mothers dead and gone it left them with two awful men. Bones Darley and Alexander Donovan. They called him Alex and well no one ever knew the real name of that man Bones. Bones was lanky he was mean and the worst case scenario to ever grace, well sludge Boston. He owned a Body Shop and to the other world of pink ribbons and new 93 convertibles. That's what he did. He was a big grease monkey with a mean streak.**

**Anyone who was smart on the world that people called turmoil a world of guns, rape and robbery would not speak, but know it was only his cover. He sold drugs, used blackmail and sold guns. His wife was a cover and merely a bitch to him. She squeezed out two sons. William Darley on September 3****rd****, 1980 and Joseph Darley on March 18****th****, 1983. They looked nothing like Bones. She left town and was heard to be killed a year later. Bones didn't hardly raise his sons. The youngest who went by Billy raised and fed little Joe, but not without help. If he never met his feisty best friend he couldn't be the strong leader he is today believe that or not?**

**She was born on February 6****th****, 1982, her name Roselyn Donovan! Like the other boys she has no middle name, but what she saw on that old and dusty birth certificate. Her mother abandon her and was last seen in a black body bag in new York six years after her departure. In charge of what she called herself and other's called her. Rose was her ass hole tall bulky father named Alexander Donovan known as Alex. He bought from bones being his 1 customer. Like Bones taking his son William to learn the tricks of the trade, Alex took Rose to keep her from any public and because he just didn't give a plain out fuck! Without befriending the blue eyes boy and helping him to care for his younger brother she wouldn't be the beautiful and tough woman she is today.**

**Both parties have memories, but right now they are caught up in a life of hell. Where Rose's last state was, was in her shower not able to keep herself together and his last state was being challenged by his younger brother to make sure the love of his life (which he won't admit yet) is all right. Rose threw away the coke and Joe is on his way to throw away her bad feelings. There's not a lot of room to tell their full story right now so let's just cut to the straight point. This is the uncut, original version of the Donovan/Darley chronicles. How Billy and Rose met, to the time they transformed into their first surges of power, the first sexual encounters Rose had and the first times of real happiness Billy embraced. This story is going to go back into the history and the first time the only woman to ever steal Billy Darley's ruthless soul from anyone came forward and met him. It's rocky, it's hard, but once you see what they went through it will make the bigger picture more easy to see.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bag It Baby!

**_So I hope that you enjoy this first chapter when Rose and Billy meet. This one rekas of cute LOL so beware. I'm not very good at flashbacks, but I hope I did this justice. Joe and his blanket in here are a reference to something Rose said "you always were my favorite blanket" in chapter 5 of Beautiful Breakdown. Enjoy. God dreams are good!!!!! *thinks about last night*_**

_**They say that dreams do come true, but I don't see anything that way. You know what my dream is. I want to be a beautiful girl and I want to have a son someday. Maybe I just don't act like I should and maybe that's why my Daddy always hits me that hard. They said in school that hitting was bad and if we didn't tell then we could only hurt this person more. I didn't think the rules applied to me because I don't have any friends. They make me think about things that I just don't want to think about. The tall woman with the red glasses and the bright orange lipstick she always has me in her office, just like this other boy. She always ask me question about my Daddy and why I come in so late or miss school.**_

_**I don't like how her office smells or anything and I don't like her questions. And please don't tell him but I don't like my Daddy at all! I know that he shouldn't be hurting me when I am not bad. If I can't make myself better then why can't I be good enough for him just the way I am? All these lights around Boston, they dance. I like them a lot. **_

I liked the rain though. It seemed to be constant here in Boston. I can't spell Massa something yet, but hey, I'm trying. All the big buildings and all the places I rarely get to see. My school Barker Elementary is not so nice. Trash is everywhere and the kids are so mean, they hit and fight, and they steal. I know enough to know that stealing is wrong and no matter what we don't have, we shouldn't do it. But this alleyway I don't like it. This is the fourth time Daddy has brought me here. It smells like rotten apples and there's all these mean men with dirt on their faces and holes in their clothes.

I scooted down into my seat. "Set up straight Roselyn." He scolded me. Shakily I slid up through the leather of the seat and let my feet dangle. Talking I didn't do because I learned that Daddy likes to hit me with his hand covered in those gross rusted rings. It's better to be quiet unless you are asked something. I lifted my hand out to touch the drops of rain and the first rugged-up man came into sight. I let out a gasp and pulled back from the window. I heard a growl from the seat across from me and I knew I probably should have kept that peep to myself.

He slapped the hand I had placed on the window. "Get me my shit girl." I only nodded quickly. I hated this part where I had to light that stinky white stick. I opened the glove compartment and pulled out the white pack of Camel cigarettes. I pulled one out and the scent of tobacco made me crinkle my nose. "Bleh." I gagged, letting my tongue roll out.

"You better fuckin' hurry." he growled, squeezing onto the wheel as he turned it left.

I put up the soft green lighter and crushed my eyes shut as I flicked it, the flame just missing my tiny thumb by an inch. I put the white stick to the end of it and the smell zoomed off it like a wild fire. I choked and handed him the burning stick. The flame flickered on the end of it and had turned orange, and as I scooted around to set I heard him yell and I heard a fizzing sound. I couldn't have done anything to make him do that all I did was light that cigarette like I have always done. My lip quivered and slowly I turned my head. The end of the stick was no longer orange, but just barely a light shade of brown.

His eyes blazed as he looked at me and he hit the brakes. I scooted back in my seat as his hand rose. "Don't you fuckin' scream like last time you understand?!"

I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of the rain as his hand met the side of my face. I counted the raindrops as I awaited the warm swishes of air to stop blowing in my face. That meant his hand was going back for more. About the time, I got to the tenth raindrop the air stood still. I felt a push and had to crush my leg beneath the other when the car suddenly jerked forward. "You are one lucky little shit". He spoke. "I'd pray Bones has my interest tonight or I'm just goin' have to see about that new leather belt hanging in the closet. What ya think?"

I stayed silent with my head bowed. This Bones man would be a good man if he didn't sell my Dad so much stuff that makes him meaner. He's been doing it a lot lately. I heard gravel crunch and the car halted to a stop. Without a word, he got from the car but left the door open. "Praying is good." I sniffed to the empty car and myself. A gust of cold air blew in and I scooted across the ash smelling red velvet of the itching left seat and went to pull the door closed just a little. But as I heard a voice for the first time I decided to see who it was my Daddy called "his special fairy friend"

"Well whose life are you fuckin' up tonight Alex?" The man spoke roughly. His accent curved in some spots and was thick with it like my Dad's was. His pants hung low on him and the black belt wasn't even holding them up because every few seconds his large hands would pull them up. I peaked my head out farther. He wore a dirty looking bowling t-shirt and his face was rough; un- shaved and it looked like you could fry an egg on it.

"My daughter's." Dad responded, laughing cruelly.

"Tell me about it fuckin' kids and worthless bitches. Brought ol' Billy boy with me tonight, lean the trick of the trade." Bones laughed.

"I wish mine was good for something."

"You got the money?" Bones spoke, leaning that greasy head in and placing a hand on my father's shoulder.

"I have it. Can I see my shit?"

"Right this way to fuckin' fairy-land." Bones chucked out, motioning one arm to his tan colored automobile. I watched the two of them walk over and Bones popped the trunk and showed my dad a much bigger brown sack than last time what he brought home. My dad went to grab when Bones places his large hand over the back of his neck. "Sticky fuckin' fingers tonight Alexander Donovan. Just cause you're a preferred customer don't mean ya got rights to touch before buyin'." he finished.

"Right Darley." he growled. And pulled his rusted brown leather wallet out and as he opened it Bones snatched the white crinkled envelope away from inside it before Alex had the chance to pull it out and he snapped the rubber band off. My eyes couldn't see what was in it, but I wanted to. I slid back in over the crushed seat and silently opened my door and creaked it halfway closed. I tiptoed around the hot front of the car and bent down looking. My eyes widened when Bones opened the envelope to a few tons of green things. And I knew it I knew it was money. Also the reason he never buys me anything other than not wanting or caring to. As I looked, my eyes popped to the slight opened passenger door to the tan car Bones drove.

As I squinted, I felt a sharp pain in my back and I turned around. My eyes scanned the wet gravel below me until the met forwardly with a rather large pair of black little boots with dirt all over the tops of them. I followed upward and met the face of a little boy that looked my age. Someone I'd seen before in the office of school. But what is his name? I knew him from his eyes. I'd never seen any eyes that pretty shade of blue before I knew those eyes as they were everywhere at school. The lunchroom, the office, the counselor's office and the hallways. I rarely saw him on the playgrounds, but I heard he was the teachers called him "deceitful" and a "bastard" his cheeks were red like mine and his hair was a very light shade of blonde, the edges of it rimming around his slightly big ears and eyebrows.

He wore a navy blue t-shirt and a grey zip up jacket. His jeans like those boots were dirty. "Hi." I spoke over the rain shyly. He stared at me titling his head like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Fuck you little girl." His tiny accented voice leeched out.

"Excuse me kid?" I asked, in disbelief. Who was he to call me little when he was the same age and what did I ever do to him?

"You know if they see ya out here they'll whoop you're ass and then I get to watch."

"Maybe they'd whoop yours for standing with me." I spat. No one is going to push me around! I don't care if my Daddy does it or not no one else will!

"Or maybe I will and he'll reward Me." he retorted back, placing his hand son his hips.

"Where did you come from dummy mars or hell? And you can't hurt me when you're my age you meat head."

He walked forward and stood inches from my face. "Yes I can because I'm fuckin' taller then you are!"

"Big deal hiney-hoe. I'll knee you in those tiny balls of yours." I argued back, mocking him and placing my hands to my tiny jean covered hips. "Why are you out here anyways?"

"Because I am working! What are you doin' besides being out here and bein a pain in my ass?"

"Says the one who hit me. Besides I have one sole purpose to be out here."

"And what the fuck is that?"

"To piss you off and I see it's working." I laughed back, pointing at his face. "See the little veins in you're neck are already blowing way out to here." I motioned wrapping my arms on my neck in shape of a balloon. "You little bitch." he yelled, grabbing my arms and throwing me behind him into an old tire rack.

I hit the ground with force and jumped back up. "Oh yeah well fuck you, you little dip shit! You don't even look that tough or big to me anyway."

"Watch your mouth.," he warned.

"What are you gonna do huh? Throw something at me tryna be watchdog? Why are you here anyways?"

"Because you're spying on Bones selling to your stupid dad!"

"I was only curious." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck. "Besides I won't tell Daddy would just…" I trailed off.

His frown changed. "I know you from somewhere don't I?"

"School I guess." I mumbled. That's when both Billy and I turned and heard the sounds of feet. My dad was first to grab me and ran his hand over my cheek. "I told you stay fuckin' put didn't I Roselyn." With that, he pushed me to the ground and kicked my leg making me cry out.

I heard a different sound and watched as Billy was hit with a fist and pushed onto the ground not five feet from me. "You're fuckin' walking." Alex roared. "Unlucky for me you'll find your way home."

"My fuck's to dumb to find his way let the little shit's stay out all night they need to learn how to take care of themselves anyway. I got shit to do so I'm tailing it outta here." Bones spoke as I heard grumbles coming from Billy was his name, grumbles coming from him and his arms latched tightly around his waist. I didn't look up until I heard a sound and two cars start up and the lights bounced off the dimness of the old garage door Billy was laying opposite from. I opened my eyes and grasped my leg. "Billy are you ok?"

He groaned a few more times and I crawled across the hard gravel and placed my hand on top of his elbow. "Billy?" He suddenly rolled back at me and the force threw me to the ground. "Leave me the fuck alone." He yelled. I saw blood on his cheek. I sniffed once and pushed up off the ground on my hands. Alex was wrong for once I didn't have a clue to where I was going because when we went through these alleyways I left my eyes closed tightly. The moment became kinda weird as his blue eyes bore into mine and his knees were up in the air, his arms resting on them. The staring continued until are heads snapped back as we heard a cry and a muffled "Billy."

I looked back and saw a little yellow blanket draped around a tiny figure of what sounded like a little boy from his cries. "I'm cold." He cried again. He was standing under the roof of the old tire rack shaking and like Billy he was tall for how young and baby faced his face looked to me. I stood up, but Billy pushed me aside. "Fuck Joey I thought I told you stay in the car."

"I did but Bonezzy threw ma' out." His voice whimpered out. And that was when Billy pulled the blanket from him to reveal a dark head of hair and dressed in all black, the boy looked younger than Billy and even younger than me. "W-whose she?"

Billy's eyes snapped to me. "I'm Rose hi Joey." I smiled lightly through my sad eyes and put my hand out. His face lit up and he held his little hand and placed it in mine. "She's pretty Billy." He grinned, his eyes shining with green more than blue. "Are you Billy's brother?" I spoke gently. He nodded fast. I giggled. "Is you Daddy mean like ours?"

I nodded. "Yeah but there just mean grumpy old men." I loved little kids especially being able to be around other ones like me. And as this one smiled to me he melted my heart. He mirrored the tough stance Billy had and I'm guessing that Billy took care of him as he was miss matched in clothes, but dressed. I was old enough to know that he should be taken care of. I didn't feel like six I felt older. He walked to me and held his arms out. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"He's fuckin' fine." Billy growled.

"No one asked you so shut up Billy." I retorted hugging the little boy to my arms. "How old are you?"

"He's three." Billy interrupted. "Wow I guess we all act more grown up than our Daddy's do." I spoke out to no one in particular. Blushing as the words left my mouth. "I guess we fuckin' do." Billy nodded.

"How old are you then?" Billy questioned.

"Six and you?" I asked.

"Eight."

I shivered as gust of wind blew and Billy came and took Joe from me. "Where we goin'?" Joe asked.

"To Baggy's you want to eat dinner there?" Joe nodded quickly and Billy grabbed the younger boy and pushed him to his side. Joe held on to his pant leg. "Don't let that drag Joe I can't clean it this time." Joe nodded. They turned around and started walking. I wrapped my arms around myself and turned opposite looking at the red rack I decided to go where Bones's car had left. I turned around and shakily started that way. I was a little hurt and let my chin quiver. Billy was mean to me. I didn't like mean. I did like the comfort in his pretty eyes and the little kid Joe. From the looks of them, they were brothers.

I heard boots and someone grabbed my arm. I turned around "No get off me."

"Shut up Rose. If your fuckin' hungry I suggest you walk quickly." he grabbed the edge of my sleeve and pulled on me. I went to grab his hand and he jerked it away. "Meanie."

"I don't hold hands." he grinned.

"Wouldn't wanna hold yours anyway Billy."

**Well whatcha think? Yay or Hell no!? Review let me know. :)**


End file.
